Heart's Medicine: Doctor's Oath
READ IF YOU ARE A HEART'S MEDICINE FAN: Blue Giraffe, the company who make the Delicious Emily and Heart's Medicine franchise, are now making additional levels for Heart's Medicine Doctor's Oath, they don't know when it'll be available but want to have it released as soon as possible. If you are waiting for the game on PC there is a high chance that once you get the game when it releases new levels will be added. Heart's Medicine: Doctor's Oath is the 4th season of the Heart's Medicine series. This upcoming game used to be scheduled for release in June 2018, but has been delayed until October 2018. It will become a free-to-play game! A beta version was released in Canada in March/April 2018. Features *This game is similar to the previous games as there is a map maze to succession. A lot of levels and challenges are waiting to be conquered in this game! *The game has Energy bar, which is regenerable and makes this game free. The previous games don't have Energy bar or Lives. *This game has a Player Level, which can get XP by playing. *The challenges are separate from story shifts. *The shop has remodeled with Cards instead of Coins, which requires Hearts to buy them. *The game has boosters which can boost the gameplay! It takes you Diamonds to buy them! *Also, it contains puzzle pieces where you need to complete challenges in order to assemble the pieces to watch the cutscene! *The pathway to progression requires keys that contains the letters matching the letters on padlocks. *Decorative heart generators gets hearts per time spent, and can hold a specified capacity of hearts generated. *The levels can be replayed for more stars combined in total score, not just highscore. *It contains special offers! (Prices vary.) *Includes a diamond patient. *And a whole lot of heart! *'Elite Mode: '''Unlocked after completing main story levels, with harder levels, special minigame, more diamond patients, and super fans (one patient double treatments). *'Daily Play: Play randomly customized challenge level every day to earn Puzzle Tokens and gifts. Collect Puzzle Tokens to unlock extra Allison's story sequences after completing main story levels. Cast and characters (TBA) Gameplay (TBA) The game is much similar, except there are many differences. Each level have it's own challenges, some are easier to accomplish and some are hard. Instead of three stars per level, each level can have up to five stars but they have to replay the level again to get more stars. There are five types of levels: '''Story levels '''are the main campaign levels about Allison's internship from start to her graduation. '''Challenge levels '''are special levels with objective require to complete. '''Time trial levels '''are same as Challenge levels, only the player can use the Next Patient button many times as they wish before the timer runs out. '''Guinea pig levels '''are special levels to find Oliver the guinea pig and his friends. '''Minigame levels '''are special levels which only have minigames. During levels there are some treatments with multiple-choice selection, player need to select the correct one based on their request. In room 2 and 3, some treatments produce medical waste chutes which can gain lot of score when emptied. Summary During the months of loss of Little Creek Hospital, the Little Creek family has got a loss of their family members. But this time, they're starting afresh at Queensburrow, where their interns need a test in one run, their exams and graduations. Will they succeed... or will they head to the dark side? Chapters The Clinic In the first chapter, Allison started an internship at Queensburrow Hospital after the hospital at Little Creek we learn has burnt down. She is trying to train herself in order to pass the tests and impress the clinic leader, Dr. Lee Ermey. Diagnostics After the suspicious incident about Grant's virus existence, the CDC has him cordoned off and Allison needs to take care of him. Meanwhile, Daniel while suffering from anxiety, is seen frequently abusing drugs. The Morgue After Grant's death, Allison meets with Leon and run the morgue. Microbiology In this chapter, Ermey, Freddy, Connor and Sophia were infected after an incident of Aubrey who took Grant's blood and it fell towards them. Allison need to work at microbiology lab to create vaccines for the virus. The Psychiatric Ward While Allison is using a vaccine to Sophia (which is in critical condition), Allison suffers episodes of traumatic events and were taken to psychiatric ward. The Mobile Clinic Four weeks later after Allison cure the infected doctors, she and Olivia need to run a mobile clinic in order to graduate. Daily Play (Realtime) (Insert storyboard here) (TBA) ''This following dialogue includes violence, and the use of drug + abuse. It is '''only suitable for mature audiences.'' Shop The Clinic Diagnostics The Morgue Microbiology The Psychiatric Ward The Mobile Clinic Minigames Oliver Minigames The Polyclinic IMG-20181003-WA0012.jpg IMG-20181003-WA0011.jpg IMG-20181003-WA0009.jpg IMG-20181003-WA0006.jpg IMG-20181004-WA0004.jpg Diagonstics IMG-20181005-WA0002.jpg IMG-20181005-WA0001.jpg IMG-20181005-WA0004.jpg The Morgue IMG-20181005-WA0005.jpg IMG-20181005-WA0003.jpg IMG-20181005-WA0000.jpg Microbiology IMG-20181006-WA0006.jpg IMG-20181006-WA0002.jpg IMG-20181006-WA0001.jpg The Psychiatric Ward IMG-20181006-WA0000.jpg IMG-20181006-WA0004.jpg IMG-20181006-WA0003.jpg The Mobile Clinic Daily Play (Realtime) Gallery Category:Heart's Medicine series Category:Gallery